


Lost

by tronnoraf15



Category: Youtubers, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tronnoraf15/pseuds/tronnoraf15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parallel of the Walking Dead</p><p>The prison Connor and Troye were staying at was attacked<br/>Everyone is seperated, Connor and his group were seperated, some were bitten and left for dead<br/>Connor is lost<br/>Troye is lost without Connor<br/>Will everyone find their way back to each other or will they forever remain lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey?

Hey its Connor

I really didn't know how to start this is out, but here it goes

Ever since the whole conspiracy about a virus that was going around turning people into flesh eating bastards

I hardly believed it

That was until they attacked Atlanta

It was the week of VidCon  
Everyone I knew was down in Atlanta, when it struck 

Being me of course my curiousness was going to get me partially killed one way or another  
I found others  
A few of the guys, Troye, Jenn, and some random survivors

We took shelter at a abandoned prison that was somewhere located in some forest  
This could be the perfect place to survive  
It has plenty of resources

We can really build a community at this place  
**********************************************************  
I look at the page of my journal  
I wipe my tears and hold them back, by biting my lip, I saw Jenn and the others run, while I was forced to go another direction

I hope I will find them, just not de-  
No  
I am going to find them, and they will be ok


	2. Aftermath

*Connor's POV*  
I wake up to the chirping of birds and the sunlight shining in my tired eyes

Despite my uncomfortable stage in a tree, it's nice to know that walkers can't climb up...just imagine that kind of death...being asleep and being ripped open

I looked down, before I climbed down 

Clear

Silent

A little too silent for my liking I thought

Once my feet landed on the ground, I picked up the pistol that was laying on the grass and soil when I threw it down

I never liked killing things that move, but that's the only way to survive these days, its either shoot and live, or get bit and die

I shook my thoughts out of my head

Thinking about that is not going to help me find my friends

I checked my ammo and started walking to god knows where, It wasn't until I heard a groan from a walker about a few minutes away from the tree I slept in

Where was it though

I looked around again and saw nothing that was making the noise

I turned around, only to be knocked to the ground by a heavy weight

Opening my eyes, I saw a long haired walker on top of me trying to reach my neck

I tried to reach my gun that was a few inches away from my hand, but the walker pushed its force on top of me, making it difficult to push it back

The walker then launched itself for my neck, I rolled and laid on top of the walker, grabbing my knife and impaling the blade into the skull of the undead man

I wiped the blood off of my face and picked up my gun 

"I should get going before things get worse" I said to myself and started heading North  
****************************************************************************  
*Trevor's POV*

"Guy's, Connor, headed South when we got seperated, we need to go South" I said 

Rebecca turned around and sighed

"Trevor, those walkers took over the prison and the ones that were heading toward it, I doubt that Connor could've survived that" She said and I glared at her

"How do you know, plently of people can run Rebecca" I said and she looked at me angrily

"I know that dumbass-" she stared, but I stopped her

"You're the dumbass for believing that our FRIEND is dead" I said walking way from her

She always thinks the worst of the situations we get into

"Guys please stop fighting" Zoe pleaded and Rebecca scoffed

"Well he should have the senses to know we can't go back and look for someone who could be dead" Rebecca said and I turned around and got up into her face

"Look here, say one more negative thing about Connor and I swear to God I hand your ass to the walkers and let them eat you alive, while I watch" I said clenching my teeth 

"Trevor stop!" Kian said and pulled me away from her 

"Then tell that bitch to stop doubting the possibilites that Con is alive" I said 

"Trevor, we know that he's alive" Troye said walking into the fight 

"Yeah, Connor's tough" Jenn said smiling 

"Then tell that bitch that" I said scoffing and she glared at me

"Whatever lets go look for Connor, but when we find him and he's a walker, don't ask me to put him down" she said grumbling and we turned to head into the forest

I growled and her and turned around and headed back to the prison with the other's  
*******************************************************************************  
*Connor's POV*

I headed back to the direction of the prison, thinking that the group might be there

As I walked onto the train track and into the yard of tree's, the sight I saw pretty much horrified me

I looked at what once was the place, that was considered my new home, now a place overrun with walkers, fire still burning for when the people attacked 

Walking on the grass that was stained with blood, I started searching for people that I know

I saw a few people that I never got to talk to that were staying at the prison

They were good people, hell everyone was good, even though some people didn't show it, I knew they all had good hearts, if they willing to stay here and help other people survive  
I looked around and saw about a few walkers that were still eating bodies that were on the ground, I did my best and slid right past them heading to the yard where everyone had late night campfires 

Troye used to sing songs, so did Trevor 

I felt fear start building up at the mention of both of them....what If I find them, but they aren't alive

I bit my lip and kept walking 

I looked at two walkers that shocked me

It was the two people I knew that cheered me up mostly when I was feeling down

Ricky and Sam

I held my hand over my mouth muffling the crys that were coming from my mouth

Tears were falling from my eyes as I looked at my two friends who were now part of the undead

They didn't deserve to die as one of those things

Nobody deserves to die as one of them

I reached for my gun and aimed it at Ricky first

"Time to go see your family buddy" I said letting out a cry 

I pulled the trigger and watched Ricky's body fall and Sam looked at me and grunted as he started limping toward me

"I'm sorry Sammers" I said wiping the tears out of my eyes and pulled the trigger watching him fall to the ground beside Ricky

I looked up at the sky and smiled

"You're both in a better place now" I said whimpering

I turned around and started walking toward the tracks again

A few minutes turned into a few hours

It started getting late, as I stopped and looked around for a tree to climb up in and sleep

Once I found one I got off the main road and climbed up into the tree

I put my backpack behind my head and covered up with a blanket that Troye had made me for my birthday 

I smiled at the memory and closed my eyes, falling asleep

But this sleep was different, it was actually peaceful

I dreamt about finding the others and building up a community, bringing the world back into a better place like it was before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who else hates Rebecca   
> Like seriously  
> Boo you hoe
> 
> We saw Trevor's sassy side, even in the apocalypse he can still slay 
> 
> Poor Con Con ;-;  
> Most importantly poor Sam and Ricky
> 
> Comment below on what you think is going to happen next ;)


	3. Alfie

*Trevor's POV*   
We were all running not from, but to 

It wasn't a walker that caught our attention, it was the two bullet sounds we heard that were coming from the prison, at least we hope it was from there

"Faster" Rebecca said running ahead of us

Wow! for a girl who doubted Connor being alive in the first place she sure want's to find him

We picked up our pace and made it to the prison 

We headed through the gates, killing walkers that got in our way and headed up to the entrance 

Rebecca stopped and turned and hugged Jenn sobbing

Troye had his hand over his mouth 

Kian was cursing to himself and laying on the ground holding his knees and sobbing

Zoe was begging me not to look, but being my curious self I did

I wish I hadn't

I looked and saw the lifeless bodies of Ricky and Sam

"No!" I shouted and pushed through Zoe and Jenn layed down beside Ricky's body and cried on his stomach

"Why" I sobbed

I looked at Sam and more tears fell as I crawled over to him

"Tr-Trevor" Rebecca said and walked over to me and held my shoulder

"Leave me alone" I said pushing her away and pulled Sam into my lap 

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm so so sorry this happened to you" I said whimpering and softly laid his head back on the concrete

"Gu-Guys the bullet hole, its fresh" Troye said 

"Do you think it was Connor" Zoe was looking at him

I wiped my tears and stood up

"If it was him, then he must not be far away" I said clearing my throat

"Kian, we have to go" Rebecca said looking at Kian who was just staring at our former friends lifeless bodies

"C-Can we at least give them a proper burial" He said

"We need to hurry if we do so" She said 

A few hours went by and the holes were dug and we laid Ricky and Sam's in a separate hole

"They were both good guys, they didn't deserve this" Zoe said as I sobbed onto her shoulder

We decided that after the memorial was done, that we should sleep in the guard tower that was left standing

"Tomorrow we should head North, that's where the city is, and that's probably where Connor is heading to" Kian said and we all agreed

I couldn't sleep, it was sad when we lost Jc before we got to the prison, but he told us that we should not grieve over his death, but keep going for him

Ricky and Sam were with us, but they went back to get more supplies, that was when us and Connor got separated

My thoughts were turned back into real life when Kian sat next to me

"Hey" I said and he opened his arms

I smiled softly and laid into his arms

Kian, despite his bad attitude, he was a very nice guy

No, we aren't together, its like a brotherly love, I guess you can call it

I closed my eyes and felt another body curl into mine

I opened them to reveal that Jenn cuddled against me too

I smiled and closed my eyes and fell into a deep and dream filled slumber  
*********************************************************************************  
*Connor's POV*  
I woke up and climbed out of the tree 

As I was stretching my back, I heard loud groans that were coming to my direction

"I can never catch a break" I sighed, gathered my stuff and started walking toward the main road and headed North 

For what seemed like forever I sat down on the side of the road and pulled out a package of turkey that I managed to pick up from the prison

After I ate, I took a sip of the water that was in the pocket of my backpack and stood up 

I started walking back to the city

That's where they probably went, maybe everyone went to the main city

I mean someone could've opened up a sanctuary and could be allowing survivors to live there

"HELP!" I heard a voice say 

I reached and got my knife and started running to the sound 

"SOMEBODY!" the voice got closer and I started running faster

I saw two walkers trying to attack a guy, they were blocking my view of his face 

I ran and stabbed the walker on the left with my knife and knocked the other one to the ground

I took my knife out out of the left walker's skull and stabbed to the other one's

"Th-Thank you" said a British accent and I turned around...holy shit

"Connor!" 

"Aflie!" I said gasping and I engulfed him in a big hug

"I'm so glad you're alive" he said and I laughed

"I could say the same for you" I said smiling 

"Is anybody else with you, Troye, Zoe" he said and I frowned

"I was seperated from them" I said and his smile dropped

"Wh-What happened' He said

"I'll tell you once we get out of here" I said and he nodded 

I took out a pocket knife and handed it to him

"If any of those things attack, aim for the head" I said and he chuckled

"I know how to kill zombies, Connor" He said and I smirked

"I think they prefer the term Walkers, Alf" I said 

"The only thing they prefer is our flesh, Con" he said laughing

I shook my head and started heading back to the main road

Once we got back to the road, I sat on the side 

Alfie sat down beside me and I told him what happened

I told him about the prison, about how it was attacked and overrun

I told him about how we all got separated

I told him about how I had to put down Ricky and Sam 

After explaining every painful detail, I was being comforted by him 

"Con, it was the right thing to do, I'm pretty sure that they'd rather you shoot them, other than some hick from the road" He said and I smiled slightly

"When I was heading this way, I did see a church that looked empty" He said and I hit him and groaned

"You couldn't have told me that 3 foot aches ago" I said and he laughed

"Sorry it didn't cross my mind until now, lets go"

He got up and I followed him back to the church

It actually wasn't far from where I was resting up in a very lumpy tree

The church looked pretty secure, the windows were boarded up, even the door was boarded up

"How are we going to get in" I said and he looked at me 

"We could maybe get in through the bell tower, you lift me up and I'll lift you up" He said 

I thought about it and agreed that it was a pretty good idea

"Ok, but hurry you might cause me to have more back pains then I already have from resting in tree's" I said and he smirked

"Ai,Ai Franta, now get on your knees" he said and I laughed

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean" I kept laughing and got on my knees

He stepped on my back and...holy shit....my back almost broke 

A few minutes later and Alfie was lifting my up onto the roof and I sat there catching my breath

"Ok now all we need to do is make sure the inside is secure and then we can sleep" He said and I looked up at the sky which was starting to be filled with stars

"Yeah" I said 

We started walking toward the bell tower and headed down the ladder 

I jumped off the ladder when I was almost the ground

"It's clear" I said taking off my backpack and laying it on a church bench 

"The lights work" he said and he turned the lights to dim

I practically thanked God, that he led us to a place that has a dimmable lights

Low lights = Less likely luring walkers in 

"We should get some rest" Alfie said and I nodded 

When I laidd down on the church bench...I almost moaned, cried, and cheered

This was definitely better than a tree 

"Night Con" I heard Alf say 

"Night Alfie" I said 

The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was the ceiling

I slipped into the most peaceful dream yet  
**********************************************************************


	4. The Hunt

*Connor's POV*

I was awoken, by Alfie

"Wake up sleepy head, we gotta go look for food"

I heard him say I yawned and rubbed my eyes

Wow who knew that sleep could be so great

"We have to climb up the tower again" he said and I groaned

"Great more lifting your ass" I said scowling and he laughed "Yeah, Yeah get your gun and lets go, I wanna catch some deer or snake or something"

He said and I cringed "A snake" I asked and he nodded

"They're actually good, if we find one I'll show you" He said and I chuckled

"I'd rather eat a rabbit" I said and regretted it, I could never hurt a rabbit

"I take that back, I'd take the snake" Alfie laughed

We climbed out to the outside and headed into the forest, leaving marks on the tree to know where the church was **********************************************************************************

*Troye's POV*

We headed North, away from the prison

Other than listening to Rebecca and Trevor shouting at each other I think we're actually getting closer to finding Connor

I smiled at the thought of seeing the surprise on his face when he see's us

He knew I had a crush on him, I knew he had one on me

We kissed a few times, but we never made anything official

"Guys look!" I heard Jenn say and we looked over

I turned and looked at two walker bodies down on the ground

"The blood on this walker is still fresh" Zoe and said and gasped "Look!" she said and picked up, what looks like a locket "What is it" Trevor said and she looked at us "It's Alfie's locket, we had one made for us before all of this" she said smiling and wiped a few tears away from her eyes

"He must be near" Rebecca said

"Well let's not waste time, he should be around here somewhere" Kian said and started walking

Trevor looked at me and smiled, "Connor could be with him" he said and I smiled widely "Hopefully" I said and looked ahead

We stopped for a few moments and took a breather "Ok so if we go a few miles East we should find the main road" Jenn said pulling out the map

"There are three locations we should check out, that could be where survivors are at" she said

"Well, where are they" Rebecca said and Jenn looked at her and scowled

"Alright, alright, well there's a abandoned warehouse about a few miles from here, a gas station, and a church" she said

"What should we search for first" Kian said

"I think we should search the Warehouse" Zoe said "It must have a lot of supplies and anyone could survive a few days there" she said and I shook my head

"The church is the nearest" I said and Rebecca agreed

"Ok so we check the church out, and then we will go check out the warehouse, and if they aren't there then the gas station" Rebecca said and we nodded

"Let's go" Kian said and soon we were back on our feet and heading toward the main road

Please, Please let Connor be there

**********************************************************************************

*Alfie's POV*

I dragged the deer across the main road and over to the church "Come on Connor, a dead snake and two owl's don't weight that much" I said

"It is when you don't like touching dead things" He said shouting making me laugh

"How do you expect us to get these things in the church" he said and I shrugged

I looked back and he was going across the road "I really hate this" he said

"Oh come on, trust me, eating them after carrying them makes them really more appetizing" I said

I turned around and dragged the deer up to the side of the church

I started walking back to the front and looked at the door

"Alfie since you're done with the deer could you he-" Connor started saying but was cut off and I heard a loud impact

I turned backed and saw two guys get of the car and pick him up

"Hey, Stop!" I yelled, but they didn't listen and put him in the back of the car

I started running toward the car, but it drove away, the tires screeching down the road

"Connor!" I yelled and sat on the ground panting, I heard groans of walkers heading toward me and I picked up the snake that Connor dropped

"Fuck!!!" I shouted and picked up his gun and shot the walkers that were nearby and ran to the side of the church, tossing the dead reptile up on the roof I stood on the deer and jumped on

A walker grabbed my shoe in the process, but I managed to escape

The guys were in police uniforms and looked like they were heading toward the city

After cooking the snake, I could barely eat, knowing that I was once again alone

But that wasn't the only thing going through my mind, it was worrying about Connor

I couldn't sleep that night, I stared at the ceiling

**********************************************************************************


	5. Where's Connor

*Trevor's POV* 

We walked down the main road for what seems like days

"We're almost there" Jenn said and I groaned

"You said that like a few hours ago" Rebecca said and I surprisingly agreed

"Well maybe if you both didn't have to stop to catch your breath and eat basically your whole backpacks, we would be there by now" She said and I held my hands up

"Hey, I'm 16 I gotta eat" I said smirking

"Whatever let's just keep heading to the church, we're almost there" she said

Kian, Troye, and Me were talking about what we do for YouTube videos if we make it safety and actually regain a community

After a few more hours of walking we looked through tree's and saw a white building

"There it is!" Troye and Zoe shouted at the same time and started running toward it

"Finally" I said walking toward the white building with Kian, Jenn, and Rebecca

**********************************************************************************  
*Zoe's POV*

"There it is!" I shouted and I started running toward the building with Troye

"How are we going to get in" He said and I looked at Rebecca

"Um...the bell tower looks like our only way in, unless we break the front door, which probably would attract some walkers" She said 

"Bell tower it is" Trevor said 

One by one we got on top of the church

We walked toward the ladder and I looked down

"The door is open, so someone must've or must be here" I said and volunteered to go check it first

I started heading down the ladder and when my feet reached the ground, I looked around and saw a figure laying a church bench

I looked at it and started walking toward it

I shook the sleeping figure and he lunged up and held up his knife ready to attack

"Al-Alfie" I said holding back my tears looking up at my boyfriend

"Zoe!" He said embracing me in a tight hug and little pecks on my face 

"Alfie!" I looked over to see Trevor running over and hugging him along with the others

"We have you guys been" He said and Kian started out

"We were at a prison with other survivors b-" Kian was cut off when Alfie looked at him

"With Connor" he said and we all looked at him

"Is he here with you" Troye said his face lighting up and Alfie looked at him and shook his head

"He's alive though" Alfie and about everyone sighed with relief except Rebecca and Troye

"Where is he" Rebecca said 

"We were coming back to the church, we hunted for food and when Connor was crossing the road, some guys in a car hit him and drove off with him toward the city" He said finishing

"So he's alive" Trevor said smiling and I nodded 

"In your face you brainless bitch" Trevor said looking at Rebecca and laughing

"Shut up" She said and went and laid on a church bench

"I'm so glad you're here" I said pecking his lips and he smiled

"Well I'm glad you found me" He said hugging me tightly

**********************************************************************************  
*Connor's POV*

"He's stable, vitals are good, no signs of internal bleeding" I heard a deep voice say

Why can't I open my eyes

I tried to open them again

"He's waking up" a female voice said

I forced my eyes open and looked around

Where in the hell was I

"Wh-Where am I" I said looking around a white room

Is this a hospital, why am I here

"You're at the Grady Memorial Hospital" the man with the deep voice said

"You were surrounded by walkers when we found you, we rescued you, so now you owe us, Mr. Franta" the female said and I looked at her and gulped

**********************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONNOR!!!!! T_T
> 
> I hope they don't hurt him  
> ;)
> 
> Comment below and make sure to leave likes


	6. Grady Memorial

*Connor's POV*

They tell me that they saved me....but I would rather be out with the walkers than in here

I can't go anywhere...me and the other wards can't even leave our room's, the rules say that we can only leave our room's when we are supposed to be doing jobs for the cops or the doctors

I'm pretty sure I haven't eaten in like 2 days

Dr. Michaels walks into my room, I instantly get my shoes laced because I know what he's going to say and he does"Franta, Jones wants to see you in her office" 

"Ok" I say below a whisper, I stand up and walk out the door and start heading toward Jones's office where she is running on her tredmill

"I need you to fold the towels and mop the floor" She says panting, pointing over to the supplies in the closet

Knowing that anything I can say can basically get me beaten or any type of punishment, I just nod and start folding the towels that were in the dirty clothes hamper

"Look you know that the reason I hit you the other day was because I wanted you to learn how to know where your place was in this hospital right" I hear Jones say and I just keep folding the towels not looking back

"But let's face it you're one of the weak ones, so of course you think you know everything" She says and I bite my lip, trying to hold back my words 

I get done with the towels and put them neatly on the shelves, before heading the supply closet and getting out the mop and the bucket

I filled the bucket up with water and sat it down beside my feet and dipped that mop into the water and started to clean the bloody floor

"I'm just speaking the truth Connor....you're weak, you're soft" she keeps saying and I turn around and look at the smug look on her face

"Just because you can't do your own work and that your husband cheated on you with a ward here, doesn't mean you can treat basically anyone like shit" I say in a calm voice and the smug look that was once on her face turns into a furious one 

"And abusing me is just proving how weak you are, I'm not the weak one, you are" I say throwing the mop down and turn around, walking back to my room

I know I'm going to regret that later, but I don't care, I'm not going to let some grumpy ass old woman treat me like shit, just because she is cop of the year

I walk into my room and lay down, it's getting pretty late, I still haven't eaten, but that's not important, seeing as how I have to sleep with one eye open, being afraid that some psychotic bitch is gonna come strangle me in my sleep.

I turn my head and look at the little desk beside me, it has a flower and say's get well soon

I guess they do this for all the new wards, for when they basically kidnap them

They say that I was alone when they found me, but I hardly believe that, my dreams are kinda like flashbacks for me, but they are always blurry

The one I had last night had me thinking about the things they kept telling me, every time I dream I see some figure ahead of me carrying some kind of animal

I stare at the ceiling and close my eyes, praying that I will soon find a way to get out of here

*********************************Cue Flashback************************************  
"Jones I'm trying to tell you, we're not going to be able to save him" Dr. Michaels say

I don't even know why they asked me to be here, it's not like I know anything about medical stuff, I mean I used to watch a lot of ER shows on TLC, but I still don't know what the difference between a scaple and a sedate is

"Connor come here and hold him down, he's moving too much" Jones looks at me and says

I started backing away, "I-I ca-can't" I start saying looking at the poor man in front of me struggling to get away 

"Do it!" Jones shouts at me

I cringe and make my way behind the man and hold him down, the guy just kept looking at me with pleading eyes and said "Kill me" he whispered and I frowned and shook my head

"You're not gonna die" Dr. Michaels said and got a metal string out of one of the cabinets and started to place it above the bite mark that the man had on his wrist

"Ah!" The man shouts as Dr. Michaels starts moving the metal string back and forth, trying to cut through the skin of the man and amputate the upper half of his arm

A few moments went by and it was done, the man was now unconscious and laying peacefully on the bed 

"You should've been there sooner, we could've done it faster if you would've listened to me" Jones said and I looked at her 

"Jones, the man was bit, do you really think I wanted to hold down a man who was infected, what if he had turned and you and Dr. Michaels brought him in too late" I said looking at her with disbelief

Soon I felt the impact of something hard come across my face

I fell to the ground and held my cheek, it was throbbing

"You never talk back to me again, do you hear me Franta" She says and I look up at her, my eyes threatening tears and I just look down and nod

"Get to your room, no dinner" She says 

That was basically my first night here, let's just say I wanted to die that night, the horrible insults I was being called by Jones, the horrible aching in my stomach, to add insult to injury Jones came in with a plate of what looked like fresh pork 

She smirked and said "Oops wrong room" and left without saying another word 

I'm going to get out, I will get out even if its the last thing I do   
***************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Condabons got some sass 
> 
> Comment on what you think is going to happen in the next chapter  
> Also whose POV would you like from the other groups in the next chapter


	7. Rebecca

*Trevor's POV*

"So they took of in the direction of the city, the side of the car that they took him in had a little tag on it that said Grady Memorial, so I'm guessing they took him to the hospital located on Day street" Alfie explained to us.

"You could be right, but you did say it was police they could've took him to the police station" Rebecca said

"I know what I saw Rebecca" he said and I tried to not to snicker at his sass

"Ok so we should head out" Jenn started saying as we all go our backpack and weapons

"It's going to get dark soon, so we need to find a place to stay at for when the Sun goes down" She said 

One after one, we started climbing to the top of the bell tower, then we jumped down off of the roof of the church and started walking toward the front yard

"Walking here to the city would take us about 30 minutes" Kian said looking at the map and I loaded my gun, the whole shooting for your food really takes a toll on ammunition

"When we get there we should split up and look for supplies, once we find a safe house" he continued and to my surprise Zoe and Alfie shouted that they were going to team together (hint the sarcasm)

"Of course you two would" Rebecca said and I looked at Kian walking to Jenn and Troye

"Oh shit" I started saying and Rebecca turned to me "You've got to be kidding me" She said and I shot her a evil look

"Does anyone wanna trade" I said and Jenn laughed and said "You two need to get along one way or another so enjoy your time together" she said and I glared at her

"Well this is going to be fun" Rebecca said in a sarcastic tone 

We then headed toward the city, I looked at Rebecca and sighed

"Look even though we aren't on good terms, I'd never abandon a team mate, so don't worry if your afraid of a few walkers getting blood on your shirt" I said and she scoffed

"Oh please, I've killed how many and who was the one who kept running and screaming like a little girl whenever one snuck up on you" she said

"Well almost getting eaten scares me" I said chuckling

"I'm not gonna leave you either" She said and I looked at her and held out my hand for her to shake, and surprisingly she shook it

"Now let's go get Con back" she said smiling and I smiled a little, this bitch has mood swings 24/7 when it comes to finding him  
*********************************************************************************  
*Connor's Dream*

I look back and grab the owl that stood below me as the man I was with kept telling me that we were almost at the church

What church? I thought

My mouth stayed shut and I kept following him, hoping that he would turn around

After a while we reached a road and across that was a church that was boarded up, the man sighed with relief and carried what looked like a deer across the street

I followed behind him, but dropped the snake that was on my shoulder

I bent down and picked it up and started making my way across the street, when the owl that was in my hand slipped from my hand

Maybe I should've wiped the blood off of the feet

"Come on Connor" the man said and looked back 

All of the memories started coming back into perfect picture

That was Alfie

I was with Alfie

I wasn't surrouned by walkers

*Connor's POV* 

Soon I felt a impact and was wiped away from my dream hearing a shout 

"Stop!' and then my eyes opened to reveal Dr. Michaels 

"Jones isnt very excited to hear about what you said to her back in her workout room" he said and I chuckled

"I don't care, she deserved a little speech" I said and to my surprise Dr. Michaels chuckled 

"True" he said and started walking out of the room

I turned over and stared at the wall

Note to self, never trust anything anyone in this place says at all, I said to myself   
**********************************************************************************  
*Rebecca's POV*

We found a safe house on the way to the city and cleared out anything that was dead and moving out of it

"Ok so we need to head out, we should meet here before the sun goes down, that way none of us will be attacked by a herd" Troye said and I stood up 

"Me and Trevor will take downtown" I said and nodded at Trevor who nodded back at me

Even though we weren't on good terms, he was still a good person

"Ok lets go" I said and opened the door and started walking down the steps, looking back to see Trevor following me

Good, I thought he was going to fake a injury like he did one time at the prison when we asked him to help out in the kitchen

"Ok remember before sun down" Jenn said and we all agreed and hugged one another and started heading toward our assigned road

"Ok so we should search the gas station first" I said looking trough the scope on my rifle, pointing South

"If if its filled with walkers we need to have a strategy on how to get them away from the store" he said and I nodded

"True, since your small and fast, if it's over run then I'll lure them away and you go get some supplies" I said and he agreed

"Ok let's go" I said and we started looking heading South

We were almost toward the gas station when Trevor's guesses were right

The gas station was pretty much a walker nation, he looked at me and smiled

"Ok queen of shouting, it's time to use your talent for the greater good" he said and I glared at him

"Shut up" I said groaning and took out my handgun, "Let's just get this over with" I said and started walking toward the parking lot of the gas station

"Hey!" I shouted gaining a few walkers attention, but not enough to clear the store

I pulled the trigger and shot two of the walker's in the head, gaining the attention of all of the walkers, which were now heading toward me...oh crap

I started walking backwards and kept shouting

I saw Trevor go inside the gas station and I sighed thanking God that the plan worked

After a few minutes of luring the walkers a few yards away, 13 followed me back when I was going back for Trevor

He finally walked outside of the gas station holding a trash bag full of things and I gave him a thumbs up 

But something wasn't right, he started running toward me and pointing behind me

I turned around and I felt a impact and heard a shatter of something 

"Rebecca!" I heard Trevor say before I felt my body being lifted up and a door opening

My whole body then felt numb, and then I blacked out and then I could hear nothing  
**********************************************************************************

*Connor's POV*

"Connor get up, time for chores" I groan as I hear Dr. Michaels shake me awake 

I open my eyes, but quickly shut them again when the bright light forces them shut "God could you please shut the lights off so I can see for a bit" I say mumbling

"I wish I could, but you might fall asleep and remember what Jones said about not doing your job" He says and I open my eyes

"Fine, I'm up" I say rubbing my eyes, swinging my feet off the bed and onto the slippers that were next to my bed

"What exactly does she need me to do today" I say and he walks over to the door, opening it 

"We have a new patient that we need to tend to, Jones and I need your help" he says and I groan. "You mean I have to go see a person in the hospital and then get slapped for not doing anything when nobody shows me what is what" I say

"Basically yeah" Dr. Michaels says chuckling, I smirk and glare at him 

"Now come on" He says and I put on the slippers that were next to my feet and start heading out the door into the hallway

"Where is the patient located" I say walking beside him, it takes a few moments before he answers "She is in Room 32b" 

We finally get to the room and he opens the door, I walk in and look at Jones whose standing in front of the door 

"Good now that you're here I need you to get some antibiotics and inject it into the patients arm" she says and I nod and walk over to the medical cabinets and start mashing up the pills, before mixing them in water and putting them into the needle

I turn and take a good look at the patient and it's not the fact that she looks horrible, it's the fact that I know who she is

Its Rebecca  
**********************************************************************************


	8. Time for Justice

*Troye's POV* 

Me, Kian, and Jenn managed to get 3 trash bags full of medicine and food, a few bullets for our weapons too, but not enough for the whole group

We start making our way back to the safe house

"So I wonder how Trevor and Rebecca are enjoying each others company" Jenn says and I start smirking at the thought of them

"They probably done slit each others throats" Kian said and we all started laughing

"Walker on the right" Jenn says and I let them know that I got it, I pull out my pocket knife and impale the walker in the skull and let it fall to the ground 

"I got the one on the left" Kian says and takes out his hammer and swings it across the walker's skull

"I still don't know why Jc had a toolbox if he never built anything" Kian said chuckling 

"It came in handy" I said and Kian nodded 

"Jenn are we almost there" I asked her and she turned around and nodded

"We have about a few minute walk before we get back to the house" she says and I sigh with relief

"Thank god my legs are killing me" I say groaning 

"I wonder if any of the others made it back yet" Jenn says and I shrug

"I don't know, the path Zoe and Alfie went was a pretty long one, wouldn't be surprised if they found a public bathroom and had sex in it" she said and Kian bust out laughing while I on the other hand almost choked on my spit

"Oh god shut up" I said trying to breath 

"Hey lets not recall the time I caught you on top of Connor that one night in cell block D" Kian said and I started blushing

"I guess I know why they called it Cell Block D now" Jenn said smirking 

"Hahahaha ok ok ok yeah funny" I said mumbling and they both nudge me

"We're just teasing ya Troye boy" Jenn said and I thought the tormenting was all over before Kian said "Just like you teased Connor" and I groaned

"I would've rather went with Trevor and Rebecca" I said and Kian gasps in shock

"Well I never" Jenn says 

It was all silent for a few moments when we got done talking, I looked up at the Sun and then forward to look where we were at, but something was wrong

There was this engine noise, it sounded near

"Do you guy's hear that" Jenn said and I nodded

"Yeah where is it coming from" I said 

"Look out!" Kian said and I looked back and it was car speeding toward us

I pulled Jenn and jumped out of the way, while Kian jumped on the other side of the street

The car past us and I managed to catch a glimpse of the words that were on the side of it

"Guy's that was the car that Alfie said took Connor" Jenn said getting up and she started aiming her gun

"What are you doing" I said looking at her in disbelief

"Trying to get a good aim at the tires" She said and shot 

The car was fixing to turn down the street when the bullet that Jenn shot went through the back left tire

"Come on" Kian said and started running toward the car

I looked ahead and saw that there was a few officers getting out of the car, Jenn had her gun aimed at them to make sure that they didn't shoot first

"Don't shoot" the female officer said raising up her arms and the male officer that was behind her raised his up too

"What are your names" Jenn said holding up her gun

"I'm officer Shelby and this is Officer Gunner" the woman said

"We work at the Grady Memorial Hospital" Officer Gunner said and I looked at him and walked up to them

"Do you know someone by the name Connor Franta" I said and Officer Shelby looked at Officer Gunner who nodded and looked at us before he spoke

"Yes, Mr. Franta is the warden of Officer Jones" He said and I looked at them shocked

Warden, what the fuck, since when did they still have wardens during the zombie apocalypse

"We want him back" Jenn came out and said

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that, he's the property of the hospital now, and Jones needs him for her chores" Officer Shelby said and I clenched the gun that was in my hands

"What do you mean he's the property, he's a fucking human being" I said clenching my teeth, my eyes glaring at them 

"We found him and saved him, so since we did that he owes us for helping him" Officer Gunner said and Kian then stepped in and spoke

"No you didn't save him, he was alright, you hit him and basically kidnapped him from the guy that he was with and now we want him back, or else" Kian said 

Officer Shelby bit her lip and looked at Officer Gunner, they stayed silent for a while before Officer Gunner opened his mouth, but a gunshot sound rang through our ears

Soon Officer Gunner was on the ground, blood splattering all over Shelby and behind him stood Trevor his gun in the air

Trevor then pointed it at Officer Shelby and she raised her hands up higher

"Wait, Wait I can help you get him back, don't let him kill me please" She said pleading to us and Jenn walked over to Trevor and took the gun out of his hand

"Where's Rebecca" She said 

"They took her" Trevor said and Kian looked over at Officer Shelby in disbelief

"Who else are you going to kidnap to do your shit work" he said and a chuckle escaped my lips

Officer Shelby then proceeded to tell us how she could help us get Rebecca and Connor back, we just needed to give her time so she could get a signal to use her walkie talkie to communicate to the hospital

We waited until a buzz started to come through the walkie talkie

"Officer Shelby do you copy" a woman said, her voice mumbled with static

"Officer Kelly, this is Officer Shelby" Shelby said and then proceeded to tell her about us wanting Rebecca and Connor back

"I'm sorry, but the girl is in critical condition, but you and your group are welcome to come back to wait on her recovery" a new voice said into the walkie talkie

Thats when Jenn took away the walkie talkie from Shelby and spoke alone with who Shelby told us was Jones

After a few minutes, Jenn, came back and told us about how she told Officer Jones that if she tried any funny business that we would not hesitate to kill her

"Let's go get Zoe and Alfie" I said and soon we all started walking back toward the safe house

Zoe and Alfie ran outside the front door and looked at the officer behind us and started asking a lot of questions about why should we trust them, that they took our friends, and how do we know if they are going to attack us 

Soon we got our stuff and started to follow Shelby to the hospital, walkers were surrounding the place, but a few officers came outside in riot gear and took them down so we could make our way into the front entrance

"Can we see our friend please" Zoe said 

"I'll go see if he is up, he's had a pretty hard day" a doctor came to us and said

I bit my lip at the thought of seeing Connor, he was actually alive

"How's Rebecca, the girl" Trevor stood up and said and the doctor turned around and smiled softly

"She's showing signs of improvement, she should be waking up sooner than we thought she would" the doctor said and left I looked at Trevor who had a look of concern on his face

Wow, you send two enemies on a mission and now they are worrying about each other

"Wow, Trevor and to think I didn't think you cared about Rebecca" Kian said smiling at Trevor who just flipped him off and sat back down 

We started laughing at Trevor's red face, but his face soon turned into shock, into happiness, when he looked up

"Guys!" we heard a voice say   
**********************************************************************************


	9. ReUnited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAACCK!!!

*Connor's POV*

I actually didn't get hit today

Rebecca was starting to look better when we came back to check on her

Jones didn't say a word to me at all that day when were giving Rebecca all kinds of medication.

"Connor, it has come to my attention that you haven't been looking as energetic as you were a few days ago, have you been eating" Dr. Michaels said and I looked at him and laughed bitterly

"Does it look like I've been eating" I said sarcastically and he laughed

"Well I'm going to let you go back to your room and then I'll go and get you a tray, you must be starving" he said and led me back to my hospital room

He opened the door and let me walk into my room, where I walked over to my bed and sat down on the soft mattress

I might not like this place, but at least the bed's are softer than the tree's I was sleeping with a while ago before I met up with Alfie

Yes, my memory came back after a few days, but I decided to keep that to myself and Dr. Michaels since he is the only one that is my friend in this hell hole, the more I know about what happened, the more Jones is gonna keep watch on me incase I try to escape

I walk over to the bathroom and turn the knob on the sink to wash my face, the showers work great, I didn't think water could feel so good when I showered for the first time in a few months 

I look at the mirror and cringe at my appearance, my hair is all over the place, the scar on my cheek isn't as healed as Dr. Michaels thought it would be in the last couple of days

I heard a knock at the door and walked out of the bathroom, over to door, opening it revealing a delicious smell that brought pleasure to my nose

"We were having mashed potatoes and stroganoff" Dr. Michaels said and handed me the tray full of delicious looking food

"When you're done just bring it down to the kitchen" He said and left the room, I walked over to the table beside my bed and sat the tray down on the surface

I sat down and picked up the fork and started mixing the stroganoff in with the mashed potatoes, I scooped up a forkful and put it in my mouth, and a few moans escaped my mouths when the food touched my taste buds

I'm usually a person who eats slowly, but not this time, I couldn't even see the food for half a second before it was all down my stomach in the other second

When I was about to walk out the door to go put my tray in the kitchen, I heard a few voices in the hallway one sounded like Jones, the other was completely unknown to me, I grabbed the fork that was on the tray and hid it in my sock

I've seen shows where people would use forks as weapons sometimes, so why not try and see if it is really effective

"There's a few survivors in the waiting area, they want their friends back" said a mans voice.

"Who are the people they want back" said Jones, I bit my lip knowing that eavesdropping was wrong, but I owed them no respect, they basically stole me

"They want the patient in 32b" said the mans voice, there was another part that I didn't get to hear because the spoon that was in my tray fell out, I quickly picked it up and I walked out of the room with the tray in my hand and smiled at Jones and the man

"Connor" Jones said nodding and I nodded back and started walking down to the kitchen, rolling my eyes when I turned away from her

When I made it to the kitchen, I just walked over to the table where it said "Lay Used Trays Here" and laid my tray on a pile of other ones

"Connor, I have some news for you" I heard a voice say behind me, I turned around and saw Dr. Michaels looking at me with a smile on his face

"and the news is?" I said curiously 

"Just come with me" he said and I just shrugged, I walked behind him and we were heading to a place I didn't even know existed in this whole building

I started hearing voices coming from a room that Jones was talking about "The Waiting Room"

Dr. Michaels told me that he was going to finish the dishes in the kitchen and that I just needed to go to the waiting room and see what the news was

I slowly walked over to the door that was opened and looked at the group of people that were in front of me

"Guys!" I shouted and they looked at me, I didn't even get the chance to speak at all before Trevor practically jumped on me and squished me to death

"I knew you were alive, I knew it, I knew it" He said in a soft voice

"I knew you were alive too Trevy" I said chuckling, ruffling his hair

I got up and dusted off my suit, not that it was going to clean the suit, it was covered in blood stains and dirt

"Connor" I heard a voice say, I turned around and saw the one person that has been invading my dreams other than the ones helping my memory

"Troye" I said in a breathy tone and practically fell into his embrace

"I missed you so much" I said hugging him tightly, feeling his warmth surround me 

I felt tears on my shoulder and I looked up and saw that they were his

"Why are you crying" I said wiping away the tears that were going to drop before my eyes, he just smiled 

"I just never thought I would get to see you again" He said and I smiled softly and hugged him tightly again

"Well I could say the same thing" I said chuckling a little

"Well this is all very touching" I looked over to see Jones standing in the doorway

"What do you want, Jones" I said looking at her, Troye's hand found mine and clenched it 

"Oh, just wanted you to know that you have chores tomorrow, so you should be getting to bed" she said smirking 

"Dr. Michaels said that-" I was going to say, but she cut me off "I don't care what Michaels said, you are my ward, you do as I say" she said 

"Hey, I don't know who you think you are, but he is a fucking human being" Jenn said 

"I don't think I asked for your opinion" Jones said and I glared at her

"Listen, It's been so fucking long until I have actually had a break, so either you let me have some time with my friends, or I will leave" I said and Jones smirked

"Oh no, my dear Connor" Jones said and continued "I saved your life s-" she was cut off when Jenn slapped her

"Oh no, my dear bitch, but you didn't save him, you kidnapped him, he is entitled to do what he wants, if he wants to leave, he will leave" Jenn said

Jones spit out a little bit of blood and got up, dusting off her suit and she was about to raise her hand to hit Jenn back

"Jones, Edwards needs to see you" Dr. Michaels said appearing from the door, she glared at Jenn and walked with Dr. Michaels

I scooted closer to Troye and he put his arms around me, holding me tightly

"It's gonna be alright Con" he said whispering into my ear, it felt so good to have his warm breath hit my neck 

"Show me your room?" Troye said and I smirked, oh he isn't gonna get in my pants that easily

His hand began to travel lower, but I stopped him

"You should all room with me tonight" I said and Troye groaned 

"Yay! slumber party" Zoe screeched

"Oh my god, I think I'm going deaf" Trevor said holding his ears, Kian laughed at Alfie's reaction, he was staring at her wide eyed 

I smiled, but something felt off, I thought having these guys back would make me happier, but I then start to think about what Jones is gonna do, whenever I have to wake up and do chores for her tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now back to writing 
> 
> I took a few months off, to figure out ideas for the book and I finally got it
> 
> ....well I got it after a few pizzas and tea later 
> 
> BUT I'M BACK YAAAAY!!!
> 
> What do you think Trevor is feeling for Rebecca?
> 
> What about Frisky Troye ;)


	10. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end this book
> 
> but is it on a good note, or a bad note :o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out if this ends on a good note or a bad note ;)

Screaming, all I hear is screaming

I feel a few more kicks hit my side, I think it's Zoe screaming, but it could also be Rebecca

"Leave 'im alone!" Alfie said, but Jones kept kicking and punching me

"Keep them held back" she ordered 

I tried to crawl away, spitting out the blood that filled my mouth, but she stomped on my back and I lost my strength to keep my self up and groaned as I hit the ground

"You should've did your chores, like I told you to" she hissed

I turned over to her and spit at her, the look on her face was priceless...and also mixed with a little bit of my blood

"Take that bitch!" Rebecca yelled out and tried to keep pushing past the officers that were holding them back

"Shut the fuck up!" Jones yelled, wiping the blood from her face and then looked at me and smirked

"You know what happens to people who don't do their chores" she said getting closer, venom in her eyes

"Last I heard, we get choice death or just to let it go, well Connor" she pulled out her gun and aimed it for me

"I have a choice now, and I choose deat-" then there was a loud gunshot and I closed my eyes, thinking that I was the one who got hit, but I looked around and it wasn't none of the officers that fired at Jones

It was Dr. Michaels

"She was power hungry, never a good leader, I get choice on whether the officers around this hospital are fit for this job and she wasn't" he said and I let out a loud breath

"thank god" I said and got up

"Connor!" Troye said and ran up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his shoulders

"Sorry if I smell like ya know blood" I said chuckling, but shutting up as soon as I felt a pain in my lower left side

"It kinda looks hot on you so its a win for me" he said and I blushed and looked down, but he put his fingers on my chin and lifted my face up

"Hey, you'd look perfect with scars or tattoos" he said and leaned in and his lips touched mine

I was stunned for a minute, but started kissing back 

"Get it Troye!" Aflie yelled and he pulled back and flipped him off

"So you wanted me to show you my room" I asked Troye and his eyes went wide, he nodded vigourously 

"Come on" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to my room

He told me he loved me, that night 

His arms were wrapped around my waist as we layed there in the small hospital bed

Guess I can check hot sex in a hospital off in my bucket list

Troye found me, when I was lost, almost broken, him and the other's found me, when they could've kept going on with their survival

I was once lost, but now I'm found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; I'm sorry about this chapter
> 
> I just forgot about the book and I decided that I shouldn't have left it unfinished 
> 
> So I just opened up Word and started typing this final chapter 
> 
> I don't know if I'll make anymore books, cause I did so bad with this one, but who knows 
> 
> :)


End file.
